The Trouble with Saiyan Hormones
by Jiyunamai
Summary: After a hard learned lesson to watch your kids more closely, Goku and Vegeta must deal with the results of a badly worded wish. Both learning that not all is as it seems, and that some people are better left lost. Saiyan hormones, and hybrids cause lots of trouble in this drama packed tale. Non-explicit. Gender-swapping. Cannon and non-cannon pairings. OCs. Rated for language.
1. What IS the Problem?

**So this is a little idea that popped into my head, I couldn't get it out, so I had to write it. And then I had to take it down because I over thought it and had to rework a minor detail. What started out as a little ficlet, quickly evolved into a massive idea. **

**This was previously posted, but then removed for alterations. As such, I will post both the first and second chapter now. **

**Disclaimer: I, Jiyunamai, do NOT own any rights to Dragon Ball, DBZ, or DBGT. I do not profit financially from writing this.**

**Thanks, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1, What IS the problem?**

He took a drag of his cigarette, and relished the feeling of the smooth smoke filling his lungs before slowing exhaling through his mouth and nose. The coffee he had been nursing steamed, creating a rich aroma. He took a sip before setting it back down on the counter at the small back water diner. As of late, he more commonly nursed a glass of scotch, but it was a little too early to start drinking.

He had really fucked up again. It wasn't what he did, but what he didn't do. And that was go home last night. He knew his young mate would be furious. But he couldn't stand the tension at home lately. His mate had been seriously hormonal. After just over a week of it, he just couldn't stand it anymore. He took another drag off his cigarette and watched as the smoke curled up and away into the ceiling fans. The waitress came by and asked if he would like more coffee, he blankly nodded, barely sparing her a glance. She didn't seem to mind, she looked to be barely awake herself, so she simple refilled his cup and walked over to the only other occupied table to see if they needed anything. Raditz glanced up to the clock mounted behind the register and sighed. It was just after 5am. It's not like he was running around on his mate, he would never- could never do that. He just could no longer handle the crying, screaming, and fighting.

The small bell above the entrance chimed, but he barely heard it, lost as he was in his own despairing thoughts about how to fix his quickly breaking relationship. He wasn't even sure what was wrong, how could he fix something when he didn't know what was wrong?

"Raditz." Came a voice from his left, somewhere between where he was sitting as far back at the end of the bar as he could and the front entranced to the diner. He knew that voice instantly. Had grown up hearing it. And he slowly turned his head to look at his younger brother. He almost winced at the serious, pissed off look on his brothers usually care free face. Instead he just went back to staring at the wall behind the bar and took another drag off his cigarette.

"Don't you dare ignore me, Raditz. I have been up all damn night, sitting in your home, trying to keep your mate from hurting herself she is so damn distraught." His words of revelation made Raditz head jerk back up to look at him. His mate was trying to hurt hermself? God, how absent had he been?

"What?" He looked at his brother in wide eyed shock now. Kakarrot took a seat on the stool beside his brother and sighed deeply. He was silent for a moment as his brother just stared at his profile. He looked like he was going to say something, but the waitress walked over just then to ask the new comer if she could get him anything. He gave her a small smile seeing the half glazed look in her eyes.

"Black tea, please."

"Sure thing." She stepped away to fix his tea.

Kakarrot looked back to his brother, who was still looking at him. Only now, his face didn't hold the look of wide eyed shock. His face looked guilty, and very concerned. Kakarrot sighed again and took a sip of the hot tea that had just been placed before him.

"Look, it's really not my place to tell you what is going on with your mate. But you really need to go home. She needs you, in a bad way bro. Every time she fell asleep last night, I was petrified to follow because I was afraid she would wake up and do something… bad." The look on Kakarrots face told Raditz that whatever it was, it wasn't just important, but urgent. "Chi is with her now, keeping an eye on her. Trying to get her to eat something… I think she will probably succeed on that front, you know no saiyan can refuse a meal for too long." Kakarrot chuckled, but it wasn't a happy sound.

Raditz coffee cup was empty now, and his cig long since snubbed out. He simple shook his head 'no' when the waitress lifted the pot to him in question without even approaching. She seemed to realize that the two were having a serious discussion and did not want to interrupt. Raditz noticed absently that she looked a little more awake now.

"I don't know what to do, Kakarrot." He drug his hands up over his face and through his massive amount of hair.

"What do you mean? All you need to do is go home."

"It's not that simple. Shit's been going downhill for around a week now. It's like she is losing it, and fast. Constantly crying over nothing and then screaming a moment later over something else." He shook his head.

Kakarrot looked a little more understanding now, and nodded such. "If you go home and talk to her, it will all make sense. She wanted to talk to you last night. She called me around 8 since you weren't home yet. She figured maybe you had stopped over at my place for a light work out before heading home. Two hours later she called again in tears, but wouldn't say what was wrong and hung up as soon as I told him I hadn't seen you and didn't know where you were. I was worried, so I went to check on her."

Raditz looked at his younger brother, waiting for him to continue. But when he didn't he asked instead, "So, what was wrong?"

Kakarrot sat up a little straighter, having just finished his tea. "As I said, it's not my place to tell." With that said, he got up to walk out, pausing to let the waitress know that his tea would be covered by his brother. Raditz rolled his eyes, "Pfft, typical…"

The waitress walked over then, "Anything else I can get you, sir?"

He shook his head, and pulled a ten dollar bill from his pocked. He usually kept a few bills in his front pocket so that he didn't have to fuss with his wallet. "No, thanks. The coffee was really good." She smiled and took the money, heading over to the register. Coming back a moment later with his change. Even though his tab was only 4 dollars, he left her a 3 dollar tip. He though she deserved it. Giving her a quick once over, she looked pretty burnt out. Even though she was obviously fully awake and alert, she still looked like she could use a pick me up. He smiled at her as he got up to leave, and she smiled very graciously as she noticed the large tip. Raditz noticed that the smile reached her eyes, and felt very satisfied at having been the reason.

The bell above the door chimed to signal his departure.

**Tbc.**

**Thank you for reading, please review. **

_**Jiyu**_


	2. So That's the Problem

**So, I'm not really sure where this fic is going, but I have a pretty good idea of how I want to get there. So I guess we will see what happens. I hope to update regularly, but they will probably be short-ish to medium length chapters. But hey, that's the price ya pay for frequent updates, right? Right. **

**Also, real quick, this fic is set after the end of Dragon Ball Z, ignoring GT. Because I am not a fan of GT… And it just wouldn't work for this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I, Jiyunamai, do NOT own any rights to Dragon Ball, DBZ, or DBGT. I do not profit financially from writing this. **

**Thank you. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 2, So THAT'S the problem…**

Raditz took a deep breath before turning the nob and walking into his home. He let it out slowly once he saw that no one was standing in the entry hall waiting. His home was small and modest, the walls being a cream color while most of the furnishing and décor are either red or a soft brown. Aside from the master bedroom which he and his mate occupied, there were two others, one was set up as a guest bedroom, and the other was basically empty. Except for a couple boxes of miscellaneous items, mostly decorations that never made it back to their capsule after the holidays were over.

Raditz hung his coat in the entry way closet, just then noticing how wrinkled his dark brown slacks were, the crisp front pleat almost non-existant. His white dress shirt was a mass of wrinkles from having been slept in. He had spent the night in his emergency home away from home. A small capsule house he keeps with him, one large room with a bed, dresser, kitchenette, and a small bathroom off the back. He shrugged a silent 'oh well' and glanced at his watch which read 6:17am before continuing into his home. He heard noise from the kitchen, and decided that he might as well get this over with.

Walking into the kitchen, he sees his brother's wife Chi Chi rinsing dishes before carefully placing them in the dishwasher. She didn't look like her usual self, her hair was down in a low pony tail, and she was wearing a pair of kakis and a white blouse instead of her usual mandarin style dress. She didn't turn when he came in, simply spoke over her shoulder to him, "She's asleep now. She was up all night."

Raditz sat down at the breakfast bar and looked at her a moment, knowing she had something else to say. Finally Chi Chi put the last plate in the dishwasher, closed it up and started the load. She turned around then, resting against the counter next to the sink, her elbows bent and palms resting on the edge.

"Raditz, she told me how bad things have been between you too. And I can understand. Goku and I have had a lot of bad spats. But leaving her alone all night was not a good way to deal with it. You weren't even dealing with it, you were trying to ignore it." Her voice was low and calm, but you could still hear the angry edge it held.

"Chi Chi, I'm really not in the mood for a lecture. I knew the moment I woke up this morning and realized that I wasn't at home in bed with her, that I had fucked up royally. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I just don't know what to do." He dropped his head down on his arm that lay resting on the breakfast bar.

"Go upstairs and shower, you smell like cigarettes. Then crawl into bed with her, and hold her until she wakes up." She turned after that and started wiping the counter tops. Raditz didn't say anything, having already been planning on doing just that. He just got up and went upstairs to his room, glancing at her sleeping form, before continuing to the master bathroom on the other side of the room.

After his shower, he dried of slowly with a towel, not wanted to wake his sleeping mate by raising his ki to dry off. After he brushed his teeth, he painstakingly brushed his hair before exiting the bathroom and going to his dresser. It was warming up outside, spring was just around the corner, but it was still too cold to sleep nude unless he jacked the thermostat up. So he pulled on a pair of pj bottoms, before going to crawl into bed next to his mates sleeping form. She instantly curled against his side, moving her head to rest on his chest, nuzzling lightly in her sleep.

It didn't take long for him to doze off, having been up so late drinking and then getting up after only four hours of sleep. If it weren't for the fact that he was still sporting a light buz, he would probably have one hell of a hangover.

-.-.-.-.-.-

1:23pm

-.-.-.-.-.-

Raditz woke up to his mate rolling over in bed groaning. He opened his eyes slowly and was about to reach out to her before she shot out of bed and to the bathroom. He had a moment to think he was glad he had left the bathroom door open, otherwise she may have ran right through it, before the sound of her stomach emptying hit him. He got up quickly and went to the bathroom, the sight of her made his stomach turn. She was kneeling on the floor before the toilet, a light coat of sweat covering her exposed skin, her pj pants looked to be slightly damp, clinging to her skin, and her tank top was in much the same condition. She was trying pitifully to keep her long hair from dipping into the toilet while she also supported herself as her violent retching threatened to send her head first into the porcelain bowl. Raditz moved quickly to her side, gathering her hair up and holding it all behind her in one of his large hands, his other hand coming to rest on her back, trying to sooth her.

After what seemed like forever, she finally stopped retching and her tremors died down to little shakes. Raditz let her hair go, and went to the sink, grabbing a fresh wash rag, he wet it slightly with warm water before returning to her side. He knelt down on the floor next to her and gently took her chin in his hand, turning her head to face him. She looked horrible. Her eyes were read, and her nose was running. Her lips were coated in the slimy remains of her horrid sickness. He set to work wiping her face, starting with her eyes and working his way down. Once her face was clean, he helped her stand and move to the sink to brush her teeth.

She was still shaking slightly as he laid her down on their bed. He sat on the edge next to her, puling one leg up so he could turn to face her. She looked miserable. She was half curled into a ball, a stricken look on her face. This was not how she had imagined telling him.

He reached out one hand to brush her hair away from her face. "Are you alright?" He looked calm, but there was a sharp edge of panic in his voice. Was there something wrong with his mate?

She nodded slowly before looking at him. Her next breath came out as a shaky sigh. "I'm pregnant, Raditz. I found out yesterday."

Raditz face was blank for a moment, before slowly changing to shock. His mind absently drifted to what his brother had told him early this morning about his mate trying to hurt herself. Or possibly do something stupid. Had she been trying kill it? Had she tried to get rid of their child? He was silent for a long moment as his thoughts turned over in his head. If she had tried to hurt herself, he really couldn't blame her. He had not even tried to figure out why she had been so hormonal lately. Simply lashing out, becoming angry with her out bursts. Maybe when she found out she had panicked? Thinking he wouldn't want the child, and deciding to be rid of it before he could find out? His face turned stricken.

He slowly moved a hand to her abdomen, placing it there gently, before focusing as best he could. Yes, there was a small ki present there. Not quite like his mates or his, but similar to both. His eyes widened. He turned and laid down, pulling her into his arms.

"Kakarrot said you tried to hurt yourself." It was a statement, but he hoped she would respond. She tucked her head under his chin so that he could not look at her face.

"I thought you would be angry. We hadn't spoken about the possibility of cubs…" Her voice was low and trembled in time with her body. Raditz let the truth of her words sink in as he rubbed her back, trying to calm the tremors. No, they hadn't talked about it. It had never even occurred to him. Even though they had been mated for nearly a year now.

Finally he spoke, "I'm not angry. I know this was not exactly a planned mating, and given the choice in our right minds, we probably wouldn't have picked each other then… but after spending nearly a year with you…" His voice was low as he continued to sooth her back.

"I wouldn't change it. If I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing. I have grown very fond of you. I love you, Broly."

**Tbc…**

**Dun dun dun… Female Broly? Yeah, we've all heard that one before right? But I bet you will never guess how He got to be a She. **

**I am having some trouble working out a few specifics for chapter three. Small details that in the long run will make a big difference. Please know, that the chapter is mainly written, and will be posted shortly. Just, like I said, working on some details. **

**Thank you for reading, and as always, please review. I'm not a review monger, but I do like to know what y'all think. 'Til next time, Tata.**

_**Jiyu**_


	3. A Badly Worded Wish

**This chapter does Not pick up where the last stopped. Just a heads up. I will get back to them. But for now, an explanation is in order. ;D**

**I really wanted to wait a day or two to post this... But I got too excited. So here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I, Jiyunamai, do NOT own any rights to Dragon Ball, DBZ, or DBGT. I do not profit financially from writing this.**

**Thanks, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3, A Badly Worded Wish… How it all started. **

**Around 2 years ago….**

Trunks and Goten had just finished a huge meal at capsule corp. Instead of training more, they decided to go up to Trunk's room and play some video games. Nothing new there, although they both very much enjoyed testing their strength against one another, they were still children. Children raised on earth at that, so video games were a regular pass time.

"Hey Trunks," Goten began after several moments of silent concentration, his eyes remained focused on the television and his fingers didn't miss a beat as they strategically smashed the buttons to control his character.

"What?" Trunks replied after a moment, continuing to play from his spot sitting cross legged on his bed a short distance from Goten.

"Have you ever wondered what our grandparents were like?" Goten asked of his friend.

"Uhh, not really Goten, I live with them." Trunks' replied simply, continuing to play.

"No, I mean our Saiyan grandparents." Hearing this, Trunks hit the pause button on his controller, halting the game abruptly.

Goten looked at him in a rather annoyed fashion. "You only did that because I was about to ult your sorry butt."

Trunks scoffed as he set his control aside, "Pfft, as if. I would have countered and killed you. But we will get back to that in a minute." He turned to look at Goten. "Yeah, I have. I asked my dad about it once, I got the feeling he didn't really want to talk about his mom. But he did tell me his dad was an ass." Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his bedspread in deep thought.

"My dad says he doesn't remember his father or mother. Isn't that sad Trunks?" Goten had turned so that they were facing each other still sitting cross legged. Goten placed his hands on his knees and watched Trunks think, a very curious look on his face.

"Hn, yeah, it kind of is. My dad told me once that a lot of Saiyan babies didn't mean their parents until after they returned from their first mission. And that sometimes they were already 5 or 6 years old by that time." Trunks was still looking down at his bed, and Goten was getting more and more anxious as the seconds passed.

"What ya thinkin, Trunks?" Goten finally asked, leaning forward slightly to get a better look at Trunks pondering face.

Trunks smirked, a very mischievous smirk, and looked straight at Goten. "I'm thinking we should make a wish."

Moments later found the boys sneaking out of Bulma's lab, Dragon Radar in hand.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Trunks?" Goten asked, barely above a whisper.

"I think it's a great idea, Goten. If I didn't, I wouldn't have suggested it." Trunks replied smugly.

It didn't take the two Demi-Super-Saiyans more than a couple hours to find and gather all 7 balls. With any luck, they would be back before Bulma realized they were gone. And with visitors!

The two demi's set all 7 balls down, they were in a large desert somewhere, but because it was the middle of winter, if was fairly cold in the normally scorching desert.

They summoned the dragon quickly. The sky darkened unnaturally, the clouds rolled away, and amazing lightning shot from the balls and up into the sky. Shenron appeared, coiled about himself in the sky. His energy illuminating him against the darkness. "Why have you summon me, state your wishes." His voice boomed in the empty expanse of the desert.

Goten and Trunks had talked a little bit about their wish, but they hadn't worked out the exact wording… shoot, they probably should have done that before summoning the notoriously impatient dragon.

Trunks swallowed before he spoke, "Uhm, yes great dragon, we want our fathers Saiyan relatives, and any other saiyan that was important to their lives brought back here on earth."

Goten added hastily as soon as Trunks was done speaking, "But if they're like really bad, make them not bad… OH! And make some of them females too."

The Dragons eyes flashed before his booming voice replied to the two demi's, "It has been done. State your second wish."

The boys looked at each other a moment before Goten had a good idea, "Hey Trunks, how about we wish for our tails back?"

A huge smile appeared on Trunks' face. "Yeah! Okay Shenron, we wish that all the Saiyan and half-Saiyans currently living without tails get their tails back!"

Shenron's eyes glowed again, "It has been done. Farewell."

"TRUNKS! GOTEN! What have you done now?!" Both boys froze as Vegeta's voice, dripping with anger, came from behind them.

"Calm down, Vegeta, I'm sure they have a perfectly good explanation." Goku's voice came from the same direction, and the boys relaxed. They knew that Goku would keep Vegeta from doing something bad… Like beating them to a pulp as punishment. Slowly they turned to face their fathers. But the shocked look on their dads faces had them turning back to face where they had been to see a small group of Saiyans making their way towards them.

"Vegeta… Am I seeing things?" It took a moment for Goku's words to sink in, and Vegeta replied harshly. "No you fool, the runts went and wished back some Saiyans." Vegeta's tail lashed angrily behind him, Goku noticing its return for the first time, he then glanced to the boys and noticed they were both sporting brown furry appendages also. Then he grabbed his own tail, "HEY! Vegeta! They also wished all our tails back! How cool!"

Goku's words almost didn't register, but once they did, Vegeta quickly wrapped his tail around his waist. "Hn, so they did." Vegeta started forward, walking past the two demi-saiyans, to the now stopped group of what looked to be his and Kakarrots relatives. Right away he spotted Raditz and a man whom he assumed to be Bardock, since he was practically a dark, scarred carbon copy of Kakarrot. Then his father emerged from the group, and he groaned. Vegeta turned and walked back over to the two demis. Smacking them both up-side the head before lifting them by their gi's and shaking them. "What. EXACTLY. Made you two think that THIS was a good idea?" He motioned with his head to the group behind him.

"Vegeta? What is going on here?" Vegeta groaned again before dropping the demi's whom landed roughly on their butts, and turned to face his father. Absently noticing that all the saiyans were in their armor, he motioned to the two children and spoke sharply. "I can't speak to their reasoning, but these two decided to bring you and apparently a few others back from other world."

Goku finally stepped forward, "Dad?" Goku looked to Raditz, who looked slightly pissed off, but also intrigued. He nodded in acknowledgement to his brother.

"Kakarrot? No way… What the hell is happening?!" Goku walked towards his father and brother, about to greet them, but he stopped when someone from the back shouted,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? AND WHY THE HELL AM I A WOMAN!" The group parted to reveal a small woman, wearing a white tank top, white genie style pants, and a red sash. Goku's jaw dropped.

"Broly?!" Goku asked in shock and confusion.

Broly's eyes narrowed at him, and he gulped just a little bit. He knew he was now much strong then Broly, but he didn't relish the idea of the fight he very much suspected was about to take place.

"I was just wondering the same thing." Another voice from behind Bardock said aloud. The group turned and saw another female, this one being slightly larger in stature but still very feminine. It seemed female saiyans muscles were infinitely more compact, allowing for a sleek athletic build instead of the body builder type physique that the men had.

"Tora!?" Bardocks jaw dropped, and the group looked back and forth between Broly and Tora, before turned to look at Trunks and Goten who had both groaned loudly.

"Boy, what did you do?" Vegeta asked of his son.

Trunks replied quickly, wishing to avoid his father's wrath. "It wasn't me! It was Goten. He screwed up the wish!"

All eyes turned to the other boy in question.

"Goten, What wish did you make?" Goku asked, keeping an eye on Broly, whom he was sure would blow up any minute.

Goten looked like he was about to run away in a panic. "I didn't mean too, Dad…" His face scrunched up, and he continued, speaking quickly. "Trunks wished for you and Vegeta-Sama's saiyan relatives, and any other Saiyan that was important to your lives to be brought back here on earth. When he said that, I remembered that not all the saiyans were good. So I told the dragon before he could grant the wish that if they were bad, to make them not bad, and to make some of the female too… I didn't mean to turn the boys into girls, I meant to make sure that there were women brought back too… I didn't mean to, dad. I swear."

Goten looked like he was about to bawl, until Goku and Vegeta started laughing hysterically.

"Kakarrot! Your brat brought Broly back as a good little woman!" Vegeta said between great guffaws of laughter. Seeing the look of mirth on his long-time rival and friends face, he couldn't help but to double over laughing even harder as he clutched at his abdomen.

The group of Saiyans behind them stood confused, the boys words only causing more questions. After several minutes, King Vegeta had had enough. And said so, "Enough!" Goku and Vegeta straightened, looking at the man's stern face for only a moment before the laughter started again.

On their own time, Goku and Vegeta finally stopped laughing and looked to the group. "Who is among you?" Vegeta asked, looking over the group to see some faces that were familiar, and others he had never seen before.

Kind Vegeta looked very annoyed at their blatant disregard for his command. But turned to look at the group.

"Myself, and your mother Thala, the queen, also her personal guard Hana, who was for all intent and purposes your nanny as a babe. Nappa." Vegeta groaned as his eyes fell on the hulking bald saiyan, the king continued, "And my personal guards Darius and Garen. I do not know these saiyans."

Bardock stepped forward then, "Well, obviously I'm here, I am Bardock. This is my eldest son Raditz. A much changed Tora, whom was my lieutenant in my purging squad, and Fasha whom was also a member of my squad and a friend. And I see my brother Turles, although I can't say I'm thrilled." Goku grimaced, he knew Turles. Hell, he was the one who had killed him. He hadn't known at the time that he was his uncle, although the fact that they looked so similar should have been a clue, now that he thought about it.

Bardock kept looking, and finally saw his mate at the back of the group, standing a short ways away from Broly. His mate has been badly injured on her last purge before conceiving Kakarrot, leaving her nearly deaf and blind. Bardock slowly approached her, both Raditz and Goku watching intently. Raditz had not seen his mother in a very long time, but he knew it to be her. Goku on the other hand stared in wonderment as his father took his mother's hands and slowly leaned in to kiss her. "Mezia." He said just before their lips touched. It was a brief kiss. But Goku felt it meant everything to his parents. He knew for sure that she was his mother now, Raditz hair was nearly the same as hers, only slightly wilder.

"Come Mez, come meet Kakarrot." Goku's eyes widened as he watched his father guild his mother his way. They stopped just before him and her eyes squinted as she reached her hands up to either side of his face, feeling his features. "He looks just like you, Bardock." She said quietly, her voice sweet. Kakarrot laughed lightly, as she removed her hands.

"Goten," He called over his shoulder, "You wanted to meet your grandparents so here they are." Goten approached slowly and Goku took a step back to allow Goten to take his place. "Mother, Father, this is my second son, Goten." Goten smiled shyly at his grandparents, "It's nice to meet you." He said quietly looking from his grandmother to his grandfather. "Wow! Dad, you really do look just like Grampa, and that means I do to!" Goku chuckled. "Yeah, so you do Goten."

Vegeta's reunion with his father was less warm, although he did greet his mother, "Hello mother." She smiled at her son, admiring how he had grown, how he carried himself, and his obvious strength. Pride over whelmed her, "Hello son. How are you?" He nodded, "I am well. Mother, this is my son Trunks." He turned to the side allowing Trunks to come stand between him and the group. His mother's reaction to his son was nearly comical! "His hair!" She took a step closer reaching out to touch it, it fell like silk between her fingers and she smiled. "Its beautiful. I have never seen anything like it." Vegeta smirked, "Yes, his unusual hair color comes from his mother's father, and his eyes from her. Although, it's not so unusual on this planet." His mother nodded quickly, realization setting in, "Of course, he would only be half Saiyan. What is the other half?" Vegeta nodded again, "The other half is human. Of planet earth, which is where you find yourself."

King Vegeta had been observing the exchange silently, and scoffed now. "How disgusting, mixing our Royal saiyan blood. Is he at least strong?" Trunks and the queen both looked shocked, were as Vegeta just looked pissed. After a moment though, his expression changed to a smug grin. He looked down to his son, "Trunks, why don't you show your dear grandfather just how strong you are. I'm sure he would be open to a friendly spar." The look on his face, and his tone of voice told Trunks exactly what his father wanted him to do, and that was beat his grandfather's face in. "Take your time, and enjoy it boy." Trunks nodded and looked back to his grandfather, challenge written all over his face.

The king smirked. "Youre not worth my time. Nappa." He stepped aside allowing the hulking man to step forward. "Deal with this mutt."

The look of anger that flashed onTrunks' face at the word 'mutt' had Goten giggling "uhho. Dad, I think we better step back." Goku nodded in agreement and turned to walk away. The group of saiyans following. He stopped a few yards away.

Trunks looked up to his father for approval, he got it in the form of a nod. And Vegeta walked to join Kakarrot and the rest, his father and his guards going in the opposite direction, to observe the fight from the other side. Once the small area was cleared, Nappa charged, landing a hulking fist on the demi's face.

Trunks didn't budge, his head didn't even move. He smirked at the man before letting his power roll off him in waves, lifting his hair and depressing the ground beneath him. He moved in a flash, Goku, Goten, and Vegeta being the only ones present to see his movements. Trunks struck powerfully all over the giants body, he wanted to incapacitate him, not kill him, so he pulled his punches quite a bit. Mere seconds later, he landed on the ground a few feet away from Nappa. And only a second after that, the hulking form fell to the ground, bloody, bruised and unconscious. He turned to look at the king. A smirk forming on his face.

"Darius, Garen." The king stated simply. And as the men flew at him, Trunks let his feet slide apart slightly, widening his stand. He put his arms up, and blocked the attacks. Again, not moving under the miniscule force of the blows. Trunks effortlessly bat away the offending limbs, and dropped down to sweep their feet. The Saiyans hadn't even touched the ground yet, and Trunks was upon them, dealing each man blows with the power to stop a charging freight train.

And once again. It all happened to fast for the new comers to see, and all too soon, it was over.

The king charged the young demi, but his blow was met only by air as Trunks had moved behind him. King Vegeta roared as a tap was felt on his shoulder, he spun around, ready to strike viciously. But he was simply to slow, and a single punch from Trunks left him sprawling on the ground.

Trunks landed gracefully near his father who had approached, seeing the "battle" ending. Vegeta wore the same proud smirk his son did. The shamed King stood slowly, and looked to his son and grandson. He looked angry, shocked, and simply pitiful.

Goten couldn't help it anymore, he laughed.

**Tbc…**

**Well, that should have answered some questions. :D Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**Sorry about the switching between 'Kakarrot' and 'Goku'. I was trying to establish a base for future chapters. The Saiyans will call him Kakarrot for the most part. But his earth family/friends will continue to call him Goku. **

**A Special Thanks to TaniaKoi who added this to her favs the first day it was up! **

_**Jiyu**_


	4. To Capsule Corp

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES.**

**Hello! Welcome back. I know the last chapter ended abruptly… I had to stop it there for the simple stake of stopping. This chapter, the pov will bounce around a bit. It should be plainly obvious though. And hopefully it will only happen at times that make sense, like after switching settings and not in the middle of a conversation (if I have to switch povs in the middle of a convo, I will note that it is changing). **

**Also, I feel there was probably a lot of stuff that slipped through the cracks in the last chapter. Like initial reaction from the group of saiyans at being ripped from other world and dropped on a strange planet. I might revisit this in a later chapter, possibly from Bardock or Brollys POV. Let me know if that is something that I should do, or if the point is moot. **

**Again, this fic is set After Z, ignoring the existence of GT.**

**I am going to try very, very hard to keep all the separate goings on straight, but since there will be so many stories going on at once (due to the high volume of characters present), I may contradict myself at some point. If that happens, please feel free to point it out to me, and hopefully I will be able to correct it in a sensible fashion. Even praised "professional" authors mess up from time to time. Novels are proof read dozens of times before they are published. I however do not have the luxury of a dozen proof readers… So it may happen. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I, Jiyunamai, do NOT own any rights to Dragon Ball, DBZ, or DBGT. I do not profit financially from writing this.**

**Thanks, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4, To Capsule Corp…**

Vegeta didn't want to take all these Saiyans back to CC. It wasn't that he was worried about feeding them. The bots could have a banquet for a hundred prepared in the span of an hour, and they could definitely afford it. No, he just didn't want to have to deal with the bull shit that would accompany their presence. Unfortunately, it was rather late in the day already, too late to find an alternative and lay down some ground rules. Not that the clown had a place to house his extended family anyhow. He grumbled a little in consideration.

Nothing was really done or said about his father, the "kings", embarrassing defeat at the hands of his young son. Kakarrots clan had stood around visiting. Brolly was fuming somewhere in the back, but hung around none the less. After all, he really had no place to go. But twilight had passed, and it was full dark now, and some of them were starting to shiver. Mainly the boys, and scantily clad women. His son would be punished severely for this, Vegeta planned on a long grueling day of sparing tomorrow to teach his son a lesson.

After a few more moments of consideration he uncrossed his arms from his usual pose, and approached Goku. "Kakarrot. I suggest we move this little family reunion to Capsule Corp. The boys are starting to develop ice sickles." Goku glanced at his youngest son and his friend. "Yeah, I think you're right Vegeta. You sure Bulma is gonna be okay with this?" Vegeta let loose a sharp bark of laughter. "Are you kidding me, Kakarrot? The woman is going to shit bricks!"

Bardock who had been listening intently turned to Goku, "Who is Bulma?" he asked of his son. "Bulma is my childhood friend, and Vegeta's wife." Bardock looked a little confused. Vegeta having noticed thought about letting it go, but he didn't like the idea of any of the males present ogling his woman, so he stepped forward to clarify. "'Wife' is the term used here. Bulma is my mate, and the mother of my son. She will be treated accordingly." Everyone nodded, although the 'king' didn't look happy.

"Alright!" Goku began in his usual care free manner, "Let's go!" And he took off, matched by Vegeta and followed closely by their sons. The group of Saiyans took up behind them.

Vegeta, Goku, Trunks and Goten found the slow pace infuriating. But every time they sped up, Brolly was the only one who could keep up. So the trip back to CC took much longer then was desirable.

"Man, my moms air ship is faster than these guys." Trunks complained to Goten whom was flying next to him. Goten grinned "Yeah, I think my mom can run faster than them too." Trunks laughed. "You're probably right, Goten."

It seemed like forever before they touched down on the lawn behind Capsule corp. Bulma came running out of the large domed home, "Vegeta! I was starting to worry. Did you find out who was using the Dragon balls?" Vegeta stepped aside revealing Trunks and Goten, both looking at their feet, neither one wanted to speak first. Not that they had a chance. Chi Chi came out of the house then "Goten! Where have you been? You're in a lot of trouble mister." Trunks winced at the high pitch of his friends mother.

Lucky for both boys, the group behind them was starting to get restless and quickly caught the attention of both females. "Uhm… Guys, what's going on? Who are these people." Bulma was looking from face to face. There was an older, taller version of Vegeta with a gotee, and two men that looked very creepily similar to Goku. And she recognized Raditz and Nappa nearly immediately. Her face went red with realization, but Chi Chi was the one to voice her shock.

"SAIYANS! Where did they all come from? Goku?" Chi chi went from yelling to sputtering in the blink of an eye. Goku looked at her bashfully, his hand going up to the back of his head in the trade mark Son gesture. "Yeah… Uhm, Chi, see the thing is…"

Vegeta stepped forward to explain, since the clown was sputtering, "Trunks and Goten seemed to think it would be a good idea to wish back our dead saiyan relatives, along with others that had in some way impacted our lives. Trunks made the initial wish, and Goten added some interesting clauses before it was done. The boy wished that the bad saiyans would be good, and that some of them would be female. Of course, this was misinterpreted by Shenron, who actually made some of the males into females."

Bulma and Chi were silent for a moment as they took in this new information. Finally they looked at each other and laughed. Trunks and Goten visibly relaxed, thinking they were off the hook.

Between fits of giggles, Bulma managed to speek, "So, let me get this straight." She straightened slightly, looking between her friend and husband, "They wished back Saiyans, good and bad alike, but made the bad ones good too?" Vegeta nodded thinking this repetition was pointless. "And they accidentally changed a few to females?" Vegeta nodded again, and both woman started laughing hysterically again. Bulma pulled it together, and looked over the group. She noticed some looked more disgruntled then others. "They made big bad saiyan men into good little girls!" Bulma again joined Chi Chi in fits of laughter.

"Uhm. Yeah, Chi, Bulma… Can we go inside?" Goku asked, he was starting to get hungry. He had, after all, missed dinner. The women turned and started walking into the house still chuckling and clutching at their abdomins, waving for the rest to follow.

"I think we better take the group to the conservatory, the kitchen is going to be kind of cramped." Chi Chi nodded in agreement and let Bulma lead the way. As they walked through the halls of Capsule Corp, Chi spoke over her shoulder to the boys she knew were right behind her. "Don't even think that either of you are off the hook. Just because Bulma and I find this whole situation hilarious does not mean you will not be punished severely for your actions." The boys gulped audibly and hung their heads in despair. "Yes mam." They replied in unision.

The inside of the dome that housed Dr. Briefs exotic animals and indoors garden was much larger then it looked from the outside. This was due in part to the fact that it was dug out on the inside. The group filed in, and the human women watched as the Saiyans looked around and fanned out. Some simply going to sit casually on a grassy patch, others standing around looking disgruntled.

"Vegeta, Goku, a word please." Bulma spoke loudly so as to get their attention. The men turned and started towards her, Goku looking unfazed, and Vegeta looking highly annoyed. Although, Bulma surmised it was more due to their present situation then her desire to speak with him.

"So what are we going to do? They can stay here tonight. But we need to figure out a plan for the long run. We can't very well send them back." Bulma was speaking fast and low. Vegeta scoffed, "Like hell we can't."

"Vegeta, that is not an option and you know it." Goku sighed at his friend. Vegeta looked away "Whatever, Kakarrot." The ladies looked amused. "I'm assuming they'll want to eat…" Bulma started. She looked over the group again, taking a quick head count and multiplying it a couple times, "I guess a dinner for 60 would do it." Chi looked floored. "Don't worry, I will have the bots do it."

Goku turned, having felt his father approaching. "Kakarrot, I'm sorry to interrupt. But what is going on? How and why are we here?" Goku smiled at his father. "I'll get to that, I'd rather address the issue to the whole group instead of having to repeat it multiple times. But in the meantime, there is someone I would like you too meet." He turned back to Chi and extended his hand to her. She took it and stepped forward to stand next to her husband. "Father, this is my wife, Chi Chi." She bowed slightly to the man who looked younger then herself, she smiled honestly at him. "Chi, this is my father Bardock." Bardock bowed back, "I'm glad to meet you."

"Hello." She looked Bardock over before continuing. "Well now I know where Goku gets his good looks." Bardock chuckled. Kakarrot laughed nervously, he was slightly worried about the whole situation, and it showed. "Yeah, um…" he started, somewhat anxious. "I'm going to talk to Vegeta, see if he has any idea what to do about all of this." Chi Chi smiled at him, "Okay hunny."

Bulma watched Goku approach herself and her husband. He was nervous and worried, she could tell just by the slight lines around his eyes. His usual care free- and thus line free face never creased like that unless something was bothering him. When he finally came to stand before him, she noticed his tail was also swishing nervously as it would when he was a child. "Hey Goku, what's up?"

Vegeta had been silently observing Bulma converse politely with his mother, his father deciding to remain farther removed. Goku's approach caused him to straighten from his position leaning against a tree, and cross his arms. "Well, Bulma, I was hoping to talk to Vegeta about how we should handle this."

Vegeta nodded, and started walking slowly to Goku. "Yes, we need to work out exactly what to tell everyone." Bulma nodded, understanding that the truth may be dangerous considering the Saiyans history. "I've already had the bots start on dinner. I figured a banquet for 60 should do it?" Vegeta nodded before motioning for Goku to follow him out of the conservatory.

"Gravity room?" Goku asked. "Yes, it's the only place I know to be sound proofed well enough to ensure prying ears will not overhear."

Once in the gravity room, Goku dropped into a cross legged sitting position. "Well obviously we can't tell them the whole truth. The knowledge of the dragons existence is a little more than they can be trusted with just yet." Vegeta scoffed. "They may never be trust worthy enough. My father is a snake." Goku frowned at Vegeta's words. Although he didn't like them, he knew they could be completely true. He wanted to think the best of his family, but his brother had tried to kill him and kidnap his son.

"So, whats our story?"

**Tbc…**

**I'm so sorry for the long delay. The holiday was very busy, and the living situation is currently very stress. It's hard to write under so much stress. Which is also why the chapter is short and stops awkwardly. . So sorry. I hope to update again soon. But my living situation may not improve until the end of the month (I'm praying it won't be any longer)… And I don't know that I will be able to write much in the meantime. **

**Special shout out to those who commented, faved and followed. You're the reason I even bother. Thank you. **

_**Jiyu**_


	5. The Problem with Lying

**Life continues to suck… But I couldn't put off writing this. Hahahaaa….ha… ha.**

**Trying to stay in good humor.**

**Disclaimer: I, Jiyunamai, do NOT own any rights to Dragon Ball, DBZ, or DBGT. I do not profit financially from writing this.**

**Thanks, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5, The problem with lying…**

So their story was going to go basically like this; the two boys had discovered a way to make a wish. They weren't sure how it worked, but the boys had supposedly followed after some old fable. And that was all they were going to admit to knowing.

They had only been in the GR for about 10 minutes when Vegeta walked over to the control console and punched in a command to call the com device in the observatory. Bulma answered. "Woman, send the boys to the GR. And don't explain anything to the Saiyans. Make sure Kakarrots harpy knows to do the same." The com device was wired through a phone so it had been for Bulma's ears only. "Got it, Vegeta. Ya could have asked a little nicer though." Bulma huffed at the phone as she realized Vegeta had already hung up. She placed the phone back in the cradle before turned around to look at the boys who had been dutifully sitting alone, quiet at a table away from the Saiyans. They were effectively in time out.

"You two, GR, now. Your fathers need you." Bulma pointed towards the door. And the boys were up and moving instantly. She called out to Chi Chi next, "Hey Chi, Can I have a moment please." Chi Chi excused herself from the group of women she had been conversing with and walked over to her long-time friend. "What is it, Bulma?" Bulma didn't want to look suspicious by pulling her friend from the room, so instead she motioned for her to walk over and sit at the table the boys had previously occupied. Once they were both seated, Bulma began. "I sent the boys to see their fathers." Chi Chi nodded in understanding. "I figured as much." Bulma continued, "Vegeta and Goku are working out how to handle this situation."

Chi was not dumb. She hadn't said anything about the dragon balls to the new arrivals. She knew her husband and Vegeta would come up with something. They needed a believable story. The truth could be dangerous in the hands of some- if not all- of these Saiyans. She wanted to think the best of them, but she knew better. Years of experience had taught her better. "I'm sure they will figure it out. It's a delicate situation. I've decided just to follow their lead." Bulma nodded in confirmation. "I think that would be best. Obviously Vegeta would know best how to deal with them since he is the only one even remotely familiar with them." Chi nodded, she didn't like it. But it was true. She hated feeling out of control. But she was certain that whatever Vegeta figured out, her husband would have to be okay with before it was implemented. She was sure Goku wouldn't let Vegeta get out of hand.

Back in the GR…

"What's up, Dad?" Goten asked as he walked in following Trunks. Trunks had just stood at attention watching his father, waiting for instruction. He knew that look, his father was displeased to say the least. So he remained silent, and let his friend bite the hook instead.

Goku looked at his son and Goten realized his father was nearly as unhappy with the whole situation as Vegeta was, but he also knew that his father wasn't the type to be overly angry for long over this type of infraction.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you Goten, what on earth made you think this was a good idea?" Goten sighed, his shoulders slumping and his face changing to a look of defeat. "I don't know, Dad. I guess we didn't really think it through. We were just so excited, we didn't stop to consider the consequences." Goku nodded in understand, although he didn't look any happier. Vegeta "hurumphed" at the boys explanation but didn't comment.

Instead he went straight to the point of this little conference. "Obviously we cannot tell them about the dragon balls. That knowledge in the wrong hands has proven fatal in the past. Let's not repeat history. We are going to tell them that you heard some fairy tale and decided to check it out. We will tell them the tale was vague, and we don't know how exactly it works, but that you were able to make a wish. If they ask you any questions, about your tale, you can make something up. But do not give them any direct information about the dragon balls. We would prefer you tell them you can't remember the specifics, and explain it away as being a side effect of the wish. Which is why the tale is so vague; people know about it, but are never able to remember exactly how it works."

Goku couldn't remember ever hearing Vegeta say some much at one time without it being some type of monolog during dire circumstances, and even then he usually kept it short and sweet. He must not want to leave it up to chance. Goku could empathize. If there was a hole in their story, someone would notice.

**Tbc…**

**Yes, very short. I'm sorry. But as I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, life is still very stressful in my household. Unfortunately the holidays are only complicating things. **

**I would also like to address the fact that I blatantly disregarded the fact that Shenlong can only revive people that had been dead for less than one year. I'm not oblivious to the fact. I've simply chosen to ignore it because if I had not, this story would not have been possible. So, sorry to the people that hate bending cannon. *shrugs* Don't like it, then go away. Lol**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

_**Jiyu**_


	6. Christmas at Capsule Corp

**I would like to start off by thanking everyone who has commented, followed and/or favorite this fiction. I'd be lying if I said it doesn't make me smile every time I see a new comment or such. So thank you. **

**Oh, and I would also like to say that I will be getting back to Radditz and Broly, as well as going into other pairings and what not. I'm just trying to establish a basis. My brain jumps around a lot. It doesn't function in a normal linear chronology. **

**And lastly, this chapter is a Christmas special. I apologize if it is offensive to anyone. It is certainly not meant to be. And as I write, I will try to be mindful that not everyone shares the same beliefs. However, I don't recommend skipping it, as there will be character/relationship developments. As well as story line information. Anyway, enough with the authors notes. Hahahahaaa On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I, Jiyunamai, do NOT own any rights to Dragon Ball, DBZ, or DBGT. I do not profit financially from writing this.**

**Thanks, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6, Christmas at Capsule Corp.**

It was their first Christmas since being brought back to life. And for many of them, they couldn't care less. It was a foreign holiday on a foreign planet. Chi Chi and Bulma had orchestrated a huge Christmas Eve dinner at capsule corp. for their families and the group of Saiyans. Considering only days before, Bulma and her father had held the annual company holiday party there, most of the decorations were already up. So really, the only thing to do was prepare food. And the bots were doing most of that.

None the less, Chi Chi had arrived at CC early that morning to help Bulma get everything in order. Her holiday preparations were long since finished, so she had nothing else to worry about anyway.

Dinner was set for 5pm. But everyone was encouraged to arrive as early as 2pm for light refreshments and a few hours of socialization. Bulma wasn't sure how that would go with the Saiyans, but she figured the food would keep things mostly under control. If she knew anything from her life time spent with Goku and Vegeta, she knew that there was very little that would discourage Saiyans from duking it out. But food happened to be on that short list.

Bulma paused a moment as she set down a bowl of chips and the accompanying dip. How long had they been around now? Let's see… "It was march?"

Chi Chi looked at her like she had grown a second head. "What?"

Bulma laughed for a moment at the look on her friends face. "I was just thinking back over the year, it was March when the boys made the wish right?"

Chi set down the plate of cookies she had been holding. "No, it was the last day February."

Bulma nodded. "All things considered, the year has gone a lot better than I expected when it happened. Of course, Vegeta almost killing his father for calling me 'the whore who tainted the royal line' was pretty bad…" It had certainly been bloody. Bulma shook the memory from her head. She had had to replace the glass door in the kitchen after that. Although, she supposed it could have been worse, Vegeta could have punched his father through the wall and caused actual structural damage. It's a lot easier to replace a door after all.

Chi Chi smirked at her friend, "I'm still sorry I missed that. From day one I felt like that guy needed to be knocked down a peg. I know he was a king and all, but for Kami's sake, that doesn't give him the right to be an arrogant jerk."

Bulma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but remember how Vegeta was the first couple years here? And his first visit to earth was far from ideal too."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Chi rolled her eyes as she turned back to survey the table. "Well, everything looks great. Anything else?"

Just then the doorbell rang, the loud chime audible throughout the entirety of the large compound like home. "Oh, I'll get that. And no, I don't think so."

Chi dusted her hands off and straightened her blouse. "That should be Goku, Goten and Goku's family. Gohan called yesterday and told me that he, Videl and Pan wouldn't be getting here til about 3 or 3:30. Something about having a last minute family portrait shoot scheduled. He told me he would tell me about it when he gets here.

They were just making it to the front door when the chime rang again. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming! Jeez." Bulma opened the door to an abashed looking Goku, his right hand behind his head, and his left holding Goten up by the back of his shirt in front of him and slightly to the left. "Sorry B. I told him not to. Kids, ya know?" He followed the sentence up with his nervous chuckle.

Bulma laughed, "Yeah, kids. Well come in." Goku entered and set Goten down infront of a stern looking Chi Chi. Gotens gulp was audible. Chi just stared her son down before pointing to a chair situated in the corner, duly titled the 'trouble chair'. Bardock stepped in once the door way was cleared. His mates hand in his, they were followed by their eldest son.

Mez and Bardock greeted Chi Chi as they walked in. Since their arrival, Goku had taught them how to sense Ki, and Mez had taken to it instantly. Being her sight was virtually nonexistent, her other senses were heightened to an amazing level. She had already had a 6th sense that most don't naturally possess. So learning to distinguish specific Ki's had been very easy for her. Bardock had only taken a few days longer to learn.

Raditz had been absent during that time. Deciding instead to hide out in the mountains. He was utterly unhappy with the status quo. Goku had been careful to keep close tabs on his brothers Ki, so if he should decide to go on a rampage he would be able to IT to him and stop him before he hurt anyone. But nothing like that had happened. And eventually he had warmed up to the situation. Although he was no longer icy, he was still only luke warm at his best.

"Goku," Bulma began, turning to her childhood friend, "Vegeta has been beating the 'royal guards' to a pulp all morning with Trunks up in the hills to the north. Care to go retrieve them?"

Goku Grinned at his friend, "Sure Bulma, I'll be right back."

"Don't you dare get your close dirty, Son Goku!" Chi Chi managed to get out before he ITed away.

**About 60 miles north of West Capital… **

Goku ITed into a melee, and he instantly wished he had taken a moment longer to adjust his landing point as he caught a right hook from Vegeta square to the jaw.

"What the hell Kakarrot?!" Vegeta jumped back away from his opponent and the sudden interloper.

"Oh wow Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed while rubbing his sore jaw. "I should really know better by now…" He muttered to himself before saying more loudly, "It sure shows that you've been working out though."

"Hmph." Vegeta righted his posture and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, you should. And of course it does. I don't sit around and waste time like you do."

Goku laughed nervously, "Yeah… Well." He scratched the back of his head.

"So what are you doing here?" Vegeta spoke loudly, demanding an explanation as to the interruption into his training.

But before Goku could answer, Trunks flew up beside his father, "Dad, I bet mom sent him. I just realized that the party would be starting about now." Goku nodded in confirmation.

"Well crap." Vegeta never was one for parties. "If I don't at least make an appearance, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Uhm, Dad, I don't think mom is going to let you skip out early…" Trunks winced at the look his father shot him.

"Fine. Let's go. Kakarrot, IT us back. Preferably to the back yard, if we show up looking like this, Bulma will scream like your harpy." Goku pouted at Vegeta's words, but nodded none the less.

"Alright, unless you want to fly back, grab on everyone." Goku lifted two fingers to his forehead and waited a moment, but only Vegeta and Trunks were actually holding on.

After a brief and awkward silence, Trunks decided to explain. "Kakarrot can teleport. That's how he appeared out of nowhere. He can teleport people with him, but they have to be either touching him, or touching someone who is."

"Oh forget it, let's just leave them Kakarrot." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "If a lost dog can find his way home, a group of full grown Saiyans should damn well be able too."

But Vegeta Sr. had nodded to badly beaten Nappa, who had moved forward and placed his hulking hand on Goku's shoulder, and the rest of the party made a chain off him.

"Alright then." Goku nodded, and in a flash they were standing outside of Capsule Corp. facing the back entrance.

**Back in the conservatory where refreshments and socialization was going on before dinner…**

Raditz had already found the table holding the miscellaneous alcoholic beverages, and was well under way to being completely sloshed.

Pretty much everyone was there already. The King and Queens guard had not left their side since their 'rebirth' as they had taken to calling it, so they were all staying at Capsule Corp. Bulma had very generously supplied Bardock and Mez with a capsule house, Raditz also got one, although it wasn't quite as large or lavish as the one his parents had. Both were situated in the woods near Goku's humble home on mount Paozu. And they had arrived with Goku, so really, the only Saiyan missing was Broly.

But not for long. She was still unhappy with the status quo. But she would not pass up food that she neither had to hunt, clean or cook. And she was getting tired of just meat and whatever fruit she could find.

Bardock noticed right away, the distinct smell she was giving off as she entered. And he certainly didn't miss the way his eldest son's back stiffened as it wafted through the room. Nor did he miss the way Raditz tail uncurled from its position around his waist and swung lazily back and forth as his eyes drifted to the door. As he saw who had entered, his tail stopped its slow swoosh and his face turned stricken. Bardock was sure that was the end of it.

**Flash back… **

They had only been on earth a couple of weeks. It was during Raditz time moping in the forests and mountains of this strange new planet.

He was out hunting one afternoon, the sun was low in the sky already, but it was supper time. What he didn't expect to find on his hunt, was a very distraught Broly.

"A little caught up there?" He asked as he approached. Broly turned and snarled at him like the trapped animal she basically was. Somehow she had gotten caughted in not one, not two, but three bear traps. They weren't strong enough to hurt her, they hadn't even broken skin, but she was still trapped.

"Go away." She said before turning back to trying to untangle and free herself.

After a few moments of observation, Raditz broke the uncomfortable silence. "Let me help. I feel pathetic just watching this."

He had only taken one step towards Broly when she turned and swung on him. "You asshole. I'm trying to get them off without ruining my clothing. I only have what I'm wearing and I have no idea how to sew, nor do I have the tools to do so. That's the only reason I'm still caught."

Broly's limited range of movement had resulted in an easily dodged punch. But Raditz wasn't about to try his luck that Broly wouldn't become even madder and say to hell with his clothes and just lunge for him with all she had.

Instead, Raditz knelt on one knee to try and see the problem from a better angle. After a few moments of observation, and ignoring the glare from above, he pointed to one side of the bear trap closest to him. "It looks like there is a release pin there."

Broly looked to where Raditz was pointing and observed the pin for a moment before popping the pin out. The pressure was released and She was able to remove the first trap without damaging her clothing any more than it already was. There were small snags in the fabric from where the teeth had grabbed her. But there were no tears. She quickly popped the pins on the other two and they fell away.

She bent a little farther to inspect her clothing for any damage, and Raditz couldn't help but admire her perfectly shaped apple bottom.

"I was a man before those boys made their troublesome wish." Broly deadpanned her statement without even standing. At the silence from behind her, she looked over her shoulder. What she saw made her chuckle. Raditz was still staring, but the expression he wore was shock, with a hint of disgust.

Broly stood straight once again and looked Raditz in the eyes. "And I don't intend to be on the receiving end any time soon." Her power ran off her in waves and crashed over Raditz like waves beating at a rocky shore. Even though Raditz could not sense power levels like his brother, he could still feel the energy that was hitting him. He took one step back, then two, then turned and flew away.

**End flash back…**

Raditz had later told Bardock about the encounter, expressing his horror at the whole thing. This knowledge was what made Bardock turn his back and ignore the situation. He should have known better. Kakarrot had told him about his encounters with Broly, he didn't think that the boys wish was quite enough to quell that fire. So he was glad that his eldest had sworn to never go near the 'he-she' as he had called the recently transformed individual.

Bardock turned as he felt his younger son enter the room, his eyes immediately found the red mark on his cheek and he deliberately walked to him as his eyes scanned the rest of him for other injuries. "I would swear you weren't gone long enough to get into a fight."

Goku laughed. "No. I just happened to IT into the middle of one. Caught a nice hook from Vegeta that was aimed at Nappa. Probably a good thing too, that punch probably would have broken Nappa's neck."

Bardock chuckled, "Wouldn't have been a terrible loss." Goku frowned at his father's statement, but continued into the room as though it hadn't fazed him. He knew very well that Nappa was far from a saint, but he felt everyone deserved a second chance.

"Goku! What happened to your face!?" Chi Chi shrieked as she ran to Goku. The room fell silent as she fawned over him, gingerly turning his head to the side to examine his red cheek more closely.

"I happened." Everyone in the room turned to look at Vegeta as he entered. His hair was dripping on his dark blue dress shirt, that was left untucked from his black jeans.

"Darn it Vegeta, why must you antagonize Chi Chi!?" Bulma shouted as she positioned herself between her husband and her friend.

Goku who had been silent during the short exchange suddenly burst into robust laughter. "It was actually my fault Chi, I ITed into the middle of his sparing session. The blow was aimed for Nappa, but I got in the way."

Chi turned her stare back to Goku and examined his expression, she thought maybe he was covering for Vegeta. He did, after all, like to make excuses for his friend. Explain away his behavior. But she also knew Goku was incapable of lying in a convincing manor. So seeing nothing in his expression that would say his was being dishonest, she relaxed and shot one more dirty look to Vegeta quickly before replacing a big smile on her face.

Pleasantries resumed, more food and drink were imbibed, the other saiyans finally arrived after cleaning themselves up from their beating at the hands of Vegeta and Trunks. It was slightly awkward around the 'king' and his guards, they were stiff and off putting. But after a few drinks, although they didn't become any more social, they no longer made others uncomfortable.

**3:53pm**

The doorbell chimed, and Chi Chi jumped from her seat to go answer, "That has to be Gohan!"

"It is Chi, don't give him to hard a time about being late alright?" Goku smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Yeah Chi," Bulma chimed in to support her friend. Gohan was just as important to her as his father. "I just checked the traffic report, its crazy out there. I'm sure they were held up in traffic."

"Well, then they should have flown!" And with that Chi Chi huffed out of the room to go receive her son and his family.

Bulma and Goku shared a look. "That was very un-Chi Chi…" Bulma commented.

Goku sighed. "Yeah… I thought she was over it, but I guess not. She was really unhappy with Gohan over the summer. He only visited twice."

"She does understand that he teaches during the summer too, right? That's part of teaching at a university level. You commit to teaching year round." Bulma looked and sounded concerned.

"Yeah, she knows." Goku leaned forward and rubbed his face. He looked tired for all of a split second. Then it was gone. "But he was only teaching one class during the summer, and it was a Monday through Thursday class. She felt he should have come to visit more on the weekends. We saw Videl and Pan more then we saw Gohan."

Bulma's concerned look returned. "Do you know what was holding Gohan up?"

Goku slowly shook his head. "I'm not sure. He said he was just busy working on curriculum and what not, grading papers… But I think there was something else." Goku sat up straighter. "We can talk about this later, okay Bulma?"

"Sure Goku."

**At the front door…**

"There's my boy!" Chi Chi hugged her son fiercely before stepping back to look him over. He looked tired, but otherwise good. And he was dressed immaculately. Something Chi Chi loved to see, since it was nearly impossible to get her husband and younger son to dress up and stay clean.

"Hi mom. Sorry we're so late. Traffic was horrible. We thought about just capsulizing the car and flying in, but the sky was full of air cars too. It would have been just as bad and probably dangerous." Gohan explained in one breath, he didn't want his mother to scream.

"Oh that's alright dear. Bulma had told me that traffic was horrible. I'm just glad you made it."

**Back in the conservatory…**

Basically everyone was sitting around the large space, at the various tables, in their own little groups. Most were only nursing their drinks and eating light snacks. But then, Saiyans don't exactly eat light snacks, so the abundance of food was quickly disappearing. Raditz and Nappa had been sitting at a table together drinking heavily and shooting the bull.

Time was flying by and soon it was time to move to the banquet hall for dinner.

Dinner passed quickly and uneventfully. Afterwards, a few moved to the conservatory for a "cocktail hour" as Bulma had called it. But most of the party retired to their quarters. Goku and his family left, Goku telling Bulma he would come by soon to talk with her. He explained it away to Chi Chi, saying that Bulma wanted to do a few tests for an experiment she was thinking of. Bulma quickly agreed, making up some story about stress testing a few of the saiyans to set a standard. Chi Chi just nodded and smiled, quickly forgetting about it. Although she usually understood the gist of what Bulma told her, she was rarely interested in the specifics of her friends endeavors.

No one even realized that Raditz was still drinking himself under the table in the conservatory. Or that Broly had actually fallen asleep under a tree.

**Around 3:30am…**

There was movement under one of the tables near the west wall of the conservatory. Raditz slowly crawled form under the table knocking over a chair in the process, scaring away several small animals that had been sleeping nearby. Roughly 30 feet away, Broly jerk to a sitting position under the tree she had been sleeping under. Raditz didn't notice her, and instead made his way to the nearest bathroom. He was still drunk, but not so much so that he couldn't walk at least mostly straight. Broly, much in the same state, made her way to the restroom in the other direction. Raditz came out first, looked at the remaining booze bottles, and instead grabbed a bottle of water.

He didn't think he could make it home, and he didn't dare wake anyone to ask for a room, he knew the Prince would ring his neck for disturbing anyone at this hour. He glanced at the clock again. 3:43… He sat down under a tree near the table he had been sleeping under previously.

Coming out of the bathroom, Broly was mentaly cursing all things alive and dead. Her head was pounding, and being distracted, she tripped over a root at the base of the tree she was walking towards. She cursed aloud this time. He tail high in the air, bristled with her frustration.

She was about to stand up when she heard a gasp. Instantly she was still, but after a moment she slowly turned her head to discover it wasn't at all a tree root, but the legs of a very shocked Raditz that she had tripped over.

Raditz inhaled in shock. This was a bad idea. He had purposefully stayed far away from Broly all evening because her scent was more intoxicating then the liquor he had consumed. She was in season, and she smelled divine.

Broly very quickly recognized the look on Raditz face. She shouldn't have come. She mentally cursed and berated herself. There were too many unmated males around. She may not have grown up around other saiyans, but her father had explained a great many things to her. And she had figured out what was happening to her very quickly. She had felt like it was lessening, and that she would be okay around the males. But she should have played it safe… She had a sickening feeling she was about to pay for her error.

Raditz moved quickly. Had Broly not been so drunk still, it would have been no problem for him to become super saiyan and easily handle the situation. But she could barely walk straight. And very quickly found herself pinned with Raditz already nestled between her legs. Thank the gods they were both still fully clothed.

"I don't give a shit if you used to be a man. You aren't anymore. And I want you." Broly growled at Raditz words, and with a quick movement, set them rolling down the slight slope to the grass. She hoped to come out on top, but the rolling was making her nauseous, and she couldn't focus. When they reached the bottom of the hill, Raditz came out on top. And now, his desire was overwhelmingly apparent to the smaller female. For what must have been the millionth time, Broly cursed Kakarrot and Vegeta's sons.

And then his mind went fuzzy, Raditz had gotten ahold of her tail, and had begun to stroke it from as close to the base as he could get with her laying on it, down to the tip. And he was lowering his head to her neck. When the nibbling started, her mind screamed at her to move. And she did, closer to him. She screamed in protest, but nothing actually came out her mouth. And just when she was sure he was going to bite her, and forever bind them, he was suddenly kissing her. And she realized that this wasn't so bad. His hand was still moving on her tail, and she actually relaxed and moaned into his mouth.

**4:12am…**

They screamed together in their completion. Broly's mind was a haze of bliss, but she just kept thinking that the whole experience was way better then she had expected. With her much smaller frame, she didn't think she could accomidate the much larger man. But after the initial discomfort, his size had been a big plus.

She was trying to wriggle out from under him when he lifted up on one elbow and kissed her. It was deep and passionate, but it didn't last long as they were both still panting. Raditz moved back slightly, and Broly thought she was finally going to get out from under him, when Raditz leaned back down and bit into the junction of her neck and shoulder. She screamed. It was short and shrill as she had very little air in her lungs, but it was a scream none the less. Had they been in their right minds, they would have been thankful that the sleeping quarters were on the other side of the compound from the conservatory. But neither of them were in their right mind at the moment.

Broly's strength came back in a rush, and as soon as Raditz removed his teeth from her neck, she shoved him with a great deal of her strength and sent him crashing through several trees and a few tables. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Broly screamed as she stood, but a wave of dizziness hit her as soon as she did, causing her to drop back down to her knees.

Her head was swimming, and she realized right away that the bond had taken. She was furious. And her power started to climb.

Goku appeared via IT at the same time that Vegeta game barreling through the door. Both stopped a fair distance away at the shock of seeing the two very naked saiyans. Broly turned and snarled at the pair, and Vegeta let out a shocked gasp at the blood trickling down her breast from her neck.

As fast as Raditz could move, he was infront of his new mate, and in a fighting stance, growling at the two much stronger males.

"Kakarrot, back up." Vegeta said lowly, taking a few steps back.

"But Vegeta…" Goku tried to protest, but Raditz snarled crouched lower. And instead of waiting for Goku to comply, Vegeta just grabbed his arm and pulled him back to a distance of roughly 30 feet.

"Kakarrot, your brother has taken Broly for a mate." Vegeta said plainly. "We need to go."

Goku looked at Vegeta like he was crazy and began to once again protest.

"Trust me Kakarrot. I will make sure no one comes in here." Vegeta backed away some more, still pulling Goku with him. And Raditz relaxed a little, standing straighter in front of his new mate. Seeing this, Goku nodded and continued to back away from them.

Once they were out the door, Vegeta and Goku turned to face each other.

"Hmph, well, I didn't see that coming." Vegeta said in a rather bored tone.

"What is going on Vegeta?" Goku asked as Vegeta moved to the control panel to lock all doors to the conservatory so that they could not be opened from the outside. He was thankful now that he had paid attention when Bulma had shown him how to put in and emergency command that could not be broken without a password. He knew Bulma and her father could both hack it, and get in, but he also knew that they would see it and go asking questions as to why it was in place before doing anything stupid.

Vegeta turned back to Goku who was still standing there looking lost. "Come over tomorrow, and I will explain everything. I'm too damn tired right now. Or better yet, ask your father to explain." Vegeta paused and thought for a moment. "No, actually, don't do that. Just bring your father with you when you come tomorrow. I want to see Bardocks reaction to the news." He laughed as he finished his sentence.

Goku stared at Vegeta's back as he walked away. He was no fool, he knew what people did when they got naked, and he certainly knew that smell. He just didn't understand this 'mate' thing very well. He knew saiyans called their spouses mates, but he didn't realize there was more too it.

He shook his head, and looked one more time to the door before raising his hand and ITing home.

**Tbc…**

**I started writing this over a week ago. And it is not nearly as full as I had wanted it to be. I was expecting to write twice this much. But because of my living situation, I just couldn't. So there were a lot of little details, conversations, and interactions that were left out for the sake of the important stuff. I know it is fairly long, but I'm still disappointed because it's not as long as I wanted. And It had to be posted tonight seeing as it's a Christmas Special, so beep beep, times up. **

**Also, I apologize if I confused anyone. I do believe I have stated previously, that I jump around a lot. And thus this fic will too. My brain does not function in any type of linear chronological order. I am going to make a time line for this fic, mostly to aid myself in keeping everything straight. But if anyone else is interested in a more clear time line, let me know. And I will figure out a way to share it with you. **

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! And please review!**

**Also, Merry Christmas! Happy Holiday! And a Wonderful New Year to EVERYONE!**

_**Jiyu**_

_**P.S. If at some point, I referred to Broly as a 'he', 'him', 'his' or otherwise as a male, I apologize for that. Broly is a SHE! I found as I was writing this, that it was very difficult to make my fingers believe he is a she. I tried to look back over it and correct the mistakes, but if I missed a few, I'm sorry. **_


End file.
